


Pity Party Pie

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bakery, Complete, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just moved to Pontiac, Illinois to get a change of local. New in town, he’s having a hard time dealing, until he finds a bakery that claims to have the best pie around. It helps that one of the workers there is a rather attractive and friendly guy, with pretty blue eyes and an offer to show him around town. (Awkward!Dean and Baker!Cas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First two chapters are general audience, third chapter is mature/explicit. Dean is slightly OOC in this, but just in the interest of making him adorably awkward.

Dean walked into the bakery after hearing that they had the best pies in town. If he was going to be in this shitty new town that he didn't want to be in, he might as well find a place to get some pity party pie when he needed it. He walked right up to the counter, where a guy with messy brown hair, bright blue eyes and an apron covered in bakery stuff was standing. "You got apple pie here?" Dean asked.

"We do. Best apple pie in town," The man said in a rough, deep voice and smiled.

"One apple pie, then." Dean nodded.

"One slice, you mean?" the man at the counter replied.

"No, I want the whole damn pie. Today is a whole damn pie kind of day, okay? Don't judge me." Those blue eyes softened in a way that just fed Dean's pity party and he had to look away, pulling out his wallet. "So, uh, how much?"

"Eight dollars, please." The man waited patiently. Dean noticed two things, his nametag said Cas had he had nice hands. Great way to start out in a new town, Dean. With a crush.

"Here... keep the change, Cas." Dean handed over a ten dollar bill and immediately wondered just what the hell he was thinking. He never tipped at places like this. It wasn't a diner or anything. And he could use all the change he could get until he found a job in this new town. Pontiac, Illinois. What the hell WAS he thinking? Get as far from his ex as possible. Get a new job. Eat lots of pie. Meet new people. New cute people named Cas. Wait, no. Scratch that last bit.

"Thanks," Cas said.

It was that damn smile, that smile when he said thanks. Like he hadn't gotten a tip all day. That smile didn't help things, with his perfect white teeth all in a neat row like that. Dean thumbed back over his shoulder to a table.

"So, do I sit? Or wait here?" Yeah, playing it cool. Good job, Dean.

"Oh, we have fresh pies ready at all times. It'll just be a minute." Cas walked off and returned with a plate, pie and for. "Enjoy." Thankfully, Dean's focus was taken up entirely by pie now.

Taking a seat at the table, Dean looked down at the pie. Time to find out of this was, in fact, the best pie in the suburbs of Pontiac, Illinois or not. (And, incidentally, if he had a good excuse to keep coming back into this bakery.) He took the first bite. It was good. It was REALLY good. It was, like, sacrifice people to pagen gods good. It was definitely forget-about-stupid-exes good. It was come-back-and-see-cute-guys-named-Cas good.

He leaned back and made pornographic happy sounds. Dean consumed the entire pie in a ridiculously short amount of time. By now, Cas would have thought he was completely nuts. Not that it mattered, though, right? Because why would that matter? It totally didn't matter to Dean. So, pie finished, he sat back and stretched, glancing around the bakery, noticed the few customers and a couple workers. It was a nice place.

Standing up, he walked back to the counter and to Cas. "Hey, uh, so that was really good. Could you recommend any other pies here?"

"The pear pie is really good," Cas said with a smile.

"Wow, you didn't even have to think about that one," Dean grinned.

Cas shrugged, "I said it is really good, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. So, uh, can I get a slice of that to go?"

Cas laughed and nodded, "Sure. It must really, really be a whole damn pie kind of day for you, I guess?" "

Yeah, I've got this whole, new in town thing going on and it sort of sucks."

"Ahh, I see. Yes, that can sometimes warrant a whole pie plus one slice."

"Yeah, so, about that-what did you say-pear pie?" Dean raised a brow, he'd never heard of that one before, and he was a connoisseur of pie if there ever was one.

"Yes, pear, trust me, it's good. I'll get right on that."

Cas retrieved a small box, "Here. It'll be $1.50, with the Bad Day Discount." Dean laughed and paid up. After ringing it into the register, Cas scribbled something down on the receipt and handed it over, "Being new in town sucks, especially if you have no one to show you around."

Confused, Dean glanced down at his receipt, then back up at Cas in disbelief. "Is this--?"

Cas shrugged, "It's my number. You know, in case you need to figure out where the best place to get coffee is, or the best lunch specials." Dean wasn't certain, but he could swear that Cas was fidgeting as he said all of this. He ran a hand through that disheveled brown hair and Dean blinked at him.

"Dude, thanks, that's, awesome."

"Well, you gave me a good tip, I can return the favor with a few of my own."

"Yeah. Sure. I... I'll definitely take you up on that offer. Thanks, man."

"You're welcome," Cas nodded, and then something huge occurred to Dean.

"Oh! I'm an idiot. My name's Dean, by the way."

Cas just laughed at him, "Dean, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Castiel -- don't ask -- just call me Cas."

"Cas, got it. Thanks for the tip, and the pie, and the number! I'll catch ya' around." Dean was grinning like a fool as he walked out of the bakery, staring at the number on the receipt.

[***]

Dean had managed to find a job working part time at a mechanic down the street from his apartment. It was entirely possible the guy took pity on him when he got the job, but Dean knew everything there was to know about fixing cars. His uncle Bobby used to teach him during the summers at the salvage yard and it was a handy talent to have in a pinch. Ideally, Dean wanted to get a job as a fireman, but that took time and he needed money now.

It was Friday night, and Dean was bored out of his mind. He already flipped through all 40-some channels he had with local cable and decided nothing was on. Of course nothing was on, it was Friday, everyone was out drinking. Here he was, alone, with nothing to do and nowhere to go, staring at a receipt with some numbers scribbled on in, frankly, rather nice handwriting. Written by very nice hands, in fact.

Before he left the bakery, Dean had said he would take Cas up on the offer to hang out, but now that the time had come when he wanted to call, Dean was starting to chicken out. What if Cas had plans with friends? If he called now and Cas was busy, he’d put Cas in that awkward situation of having to invite him along or be rude. It would just be easier not to call and to sit around, bored as hell.

Maybe he would go into the bakery tomorrow and give Cas his number, that way he wouldn’t have to worry about making the first move. Except, by giving him the number, Cas had already made the first move. So he should totally call the guy back. The phone was out. The number was typed in. The send button, waiting to be pressed.

“Get a hold of yourself, Dean. What the hell is wrong with you? You can flirt with anyone! Just call the guy!” Dean berated himself, pacing around his small living room. “You can do this, you can do this.”

So he hit the send button and immediately regretted it when he heard the first ring. Then the second. Then a click. Then a voice.

“Hello?”

Dean’s throat clogged for a brief moment. He cleared his throat, “Hey! Cas, uh, this is Dean. The guy from the bakery? With the whole pie and a slice...” Dean felt his heart beating faster and his nerves bubbling up in his chest. He mentally kicked himself, ‘get a grip, man!’

“Oh! Hello, Dean. How was the pear pie? As good as I said it was?”

“Dude. YES. That pie topping? That was amazing. Was it cinamon?” Yes. Pie. He could handle conversations about pie. Pie was easy. Cute guys, not so much, apparently!

“Yeah, it’s called a crumble crust, and it is the reason why that pie is the best. And pears are good.” Cas’ voice was lighter, friendly and warm. Dean couldn’t help but enjoy listening to him talk. “So what’s up?”

“Oh, uh, well, you... you told me I could call if I wanted, uhm, you know, you to show me around... And I was just wondering, if you weren’t up to anything, that’d be cool. ‘Cause I’m not really up to anything yet. But if you’re busy or doing stuff with people, then don’t worry, because I can find something else to--”

“Sure, I’d love to. Where would you like to meet?”

Dean’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open and for a moment he was totally dumbstruck. Once he found his voice again, he responded.

“Uh, how about just meeting by the bakery? That’s easy, right? We both know where that is.”

“Works for me. See you in an hour or so?”

“Yeah! Yeah, sure. An hour. It’s a -- I’ll be there.” Phew, that was a close one. Dean was not going to make any idiot ‘it’s a date’ comments. That’d be so cliche.

“Cool. See you then.”

“See ya’.” Dean hung up his phone, then stared blankly ahead of himself. What the hell was he going to wear? And shit, when did he start thinking like that?

[***]

Deciding he wasn’t going to be a total girl about things, Dean put on a pair of slightly torn up jeans and an AC/DC tee shirt. The shirt was well fitted and he thought it looked good. Not that it mattered, because this absolutely wasn’t a date. It was just hanging out with a guy who gave him his number on a receipt. That’s not a date. Nope! Dean quickly shaved, brushed his teeth, styled his hair and ran out the door.

He pulled the Impala up to the bakery and parked near the front of the building. So he was there a bit early and glanced around for Cas. What kind of car would the guy drive? He secretly hoped it was a cool car and not, like, a Prius or a Scion, because he just couldn’t handle that. When the tiny, two door Kelly green Geo Metro hatchback pulled up into the spot next to him, Dean nearly burst out laughing. 

Biting his lip, he got out of the Impala and stood with his arms braced on the hood of the car, looking over his black beauty at the green toy of a car. He watched as Cas pulled himself out of the little thing and slammed the door shut. It looked like the whole car shook from the force of it.

“Now, if that isn’t the cutest car I’ve ever seen, I don’t know what is,” Dean barely held back a snicker as he said this to Cas. Okay, so pies and cars, two things he could talk about easily.

“Shut up,” Cas rolled his eyes as he leaned back against his car, looking at Dean over the Impala. “It’s a good car, it gets me where I need to go and every single piece on it is cheap as hell to replace.” 

Dean laughed and nodded, “I just didn’t know those things were still around.”

“Look who’s talking, American Muscle.” Cas gestured to Dean’s car. “My car has got to be like 20 years newer than yours.”

“Probably, but this car is golden. There ain’t a car better than this around, man.” Dean slid his hand over the roof of the car, practically caressing it. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“That depends on you. What sort of places would you like to see? Best place for dinner? Beers and snacks? Dancing? What are you into?”

You mean beside cute guys who serve me pie? Dean looked down, biting his tongue before asking that question out loud. He cleared his throat then looked back to Cas. “Not one for dancing, how about beers and snacks?”

“Great. I can drive, or you can follow, if you can’t deign to get into a Geo.” Cas smirked at him.

“I don’t know if my legs will fit in that thing...” Dean peered over his car to get a better look at Cas’ little hatchback.

“They will, I’ve had taller guys than you in there.” There was a twinkle in Cas’ eyes that almost looked like a challenge. It made Dean want to up his game.

“You callin’ me short?” Dean raised a brow. Ever since Sammy had grown taller than him, Dean had a bit of a chip on his shoulder about it. Little brothers weren’t allowed to be bigger, it was against the rules.

“Nope.” Cas grinned and nodded to his car. “So, you getting in or not?” 

“How about I drive?” Dean glanced down to his car, then back up to Cas, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Impala.

“Sure.” Cas locked his car up then opened the door to the Impala, lowering himself into the old machine. “She’s... spacious.”

“You callin’ my baby fat?” Dean grinned as he got into the car, turned on the engine and listened to her purr. He never got tired of that sound, no matter how many times he heard it. 

Cas laughed at the insinuation, “No, I’m not calling your baby fat. There’s just a lot of room in here.” He glanced down at the bench seat, the space between them, then up at Dean with a warm smile. 

“She’s a good car and I love her.” He caressed the wheel, then put her in reverse and took them out of the parking lot. “So where to?”

“It’s this bar down on Main, has the best selection of beer. I’ll tell you where to turn as we go. So, how long have you been in Pontiac?” 

“About a week,” Dean shrugged.

“Did you come here for work?” Cas was watching Dean as they drove and Dean was keeping his eyes on the road. He didn’t want to get distracted by the expression of genuine curiosity on Cas’ face.

“Nah. Just needed a change of scenery. Sometimes you just have to move around, not stay in the same place forever.” There was more to it than that, of course, but Dean wasn’t about to go into all the messy details.

“Do you move around a lot?” 

“A bit. I’ve lived in more than a dozen towns,” Dean chuckled. “Practically grew up on the road.” 

“Really? I’ve been here my whole life,” Cas laughed as well.

“Yeah, my dad is an ex marine and he did military training all over the country, so he’d always pack me and my brother up and move us around every few years or so.”

“That must have been hard growing up.”

“Yeah, well, I guess it sucked leaving the few friends you manage to make and always being the new kid in school. But I had my brother, Sammy, so we were always each other’s best friends growing up.”

“Little brother, I’m guessing?” Cas was smiling, Dean could hear it in his voice and see it out of the corner of his eye.

Dean cracked up, “Little, right. He’s younger, but that asshole had the nerve to grow up taller than me.” 

“Ahh, I see. Oh! Turn right up here, it’s on the right just after that street light. O’Malley’s Bar.” Cas pointed towards a small bar just ahead. “It doesn’t look like much, but they have the best selection of beer and also the best burgers and cheese fries.”

“Cool.” Dean pulled them into the parking lot and got out of the car, waiting for Cas to lead them in. The bar had Irish pub style decorating and a thick, leather bound beer menu on every table. The food menu was only a page long, laminated. Cas spoke to the young woman standing at the door, said it would be just the two of them. She walked them over to a small table off to the side of the room and laid out the menus and silverware. The place was packed, mostly with college-age kids and 20-somethings. 

“Seems like this is the place to be,” Dean observed. “Is this where the cool kids hang out?”

“Something like that,” Cas laughed. “I think hipster just like beer, plus it’s Friday night. So, you were telling me about your brother?” 

“When did this become the Dean’s Life Story Show? How about you? Any brothers or sisters?” 

“I have two brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar. I’m the middle, Gabe is younger.” 

“Dude, no offense, but your parents gave you guys weird names. Are they like super Christian or something?” 

Cas laughed and shook his head, “We’re Jewish, but yeah, super religious. Christians have their saints, we have our angels. Dad has a masters in theology and loves angels, so we got stuck spending our whole lives explaining. Well, except Gabe. He kind of lucked out, and at least I got an easy nickname with Cas. Girls call Balthazar ‘Balthy’ and guys just call him ‘Balth’ or ‘Zar’ or ‘Novak’ which is our family name.” 

“Your whole name is Castiel, you said, right?” 

“Yup, Castiel Novak, pleasure to meet you,” He held out his hand to Dean in greeting.

Dean laughed and accepted it, giving his hand a shake, “Dean Winchester.” 

“Now that’s a good name!” Cas’ eyes lit up happily. “Very manly. I like it.”

“It works for me,” Dean shrugged, taking back his hand, mentally kicking himself for the voice in the back of his head going ‘He likes my name! He thinks it’s manly!’ The waitress came by and took their orders for drinks and food. Cas ordered a burger and Dean just ordered some of the cheese fries at Cas’ suggestion. Dean had eaten dinner before he left, but Cas hadn’t. 

“So, we covered family and where you’re from. What sort of work do you do?” Cas asked, leaning back against his chair lazily. 

“Well, I’m working as a mechanic down at Joe’s Auto Shop while I get settled, but I’m applying for a job at the fire station.”

“To work as a mechanic?” Cas tipped his head to the side, confused.

“No, no, as a fireman. I just know how to fix cars because my uncle -- well, he’s not my uncle, he’s a family friend, but we all call him uncle -- taught me how to fix them. I built that Impala from the ground up, the body, beat to hell, was a gift from him on my 17th birthday. He owns and runs a salvage yard. My real job, at least, the one I’ve had for the past few years, has been a fireman.”

Dean hadn’t been paying attention to Cas while he was rambling about his life, but once he finished he looked up to see Cas’ face. There was almost a wistful look in those blue eyes and a smile on his face that made Dean shift in his seat and his heart beat just a little bit faster. 

“Dean Winchester, fireman and mechanic. Saving women, children and beat to hell cars.” 

“Don’t forget cats in trees,” Dean pointed to Cas and the other man laughed. Dean could swear it was the nicest sound he’d heard since the Impala’s engine rumbled to life. 

“Cat’s in trees! Have you really had to do that?” Cas was grinning brightly.

“Only once, it was a slow day. But it was the cutest little grey and white kitten, with stripes. He belonged to this like, ten year old girl who was precious.” 

“Aww, now that’s the most adorable thing.” Cas was all smiles and Dean could totally get used to this, really easily.

“Yeah, all in a day’s work as a fireman.”

“Have you ever had to be in one of those, like, Men of the Fire Department calendars?” Dean wasn’t sure, but he could almost swear he caught a blush on Cas’ cheeks as the guy asked that.

“Nah. Almost! I really wanted to be in one, too! We were trying to make some money for the department and someone suggested a calendar to sell as a fundraiser. A lot of us were really into the idea, I was all ready to be Mr. January, but the big boss vetoed the idea, saying it was inappropriate. Dude, hello, what could be more appropriate? Do you know how many of those calendars we would sell?”

“I’d buy one,” Cas said, a twinkle in his eye, not shy at all.

Dean stared, his heart was definitely beating faster and he almost -- only almost -- blushed. Quickly saving himself, he grinned and tossed out a flirty, “Well, yeah, how could you not? I’m adorable.”

“You are,” Cas tossed right back at him. Dean shifted uncomfortably, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. Thankfully, the waitress came by with their food and drinks, just in time to save him from responding to that. They both thanked her and Dean immediately took a drink of his beer. 

“So have you been at the bakery long? What’s your job there, anyway?” Dean decided making Cas talk about himself again was the best course of action. Besides, he could stand to know more.

“Yes, I have. I started there to pay my way through college, but even after I got my degree, I never left. I’m actually assistant manager there now, but I still do a lot of baking, because I enjoy it. There is something really satisfying about making something from scratch. Besides, it’s a nice place to work and all my coworkers are good people.”

“That’s cool. Being a fireman is really rewarding. I mean, what’s more rewarding than saving someone’s life?” 

“Saving their day with a pie and a slice?” Cas grinned.

“Yeah, well, that’s true,” Dean laughed. “You totally saved my life that night. Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

“But it’s a hard job, it’s definitely dangerous. I’ve been in some sticky situations before and we’ve all had our brushes with death. I’ve gotten pretty good at dodging death, I think he kinda likes me or something, wants me to stick around away.”

“That’s a good pal to have on your side.”

“Tell me about it! We go out for pizza sometimes.” Dean shrugged, like that was no big thing and Cas burst out laughing. 

“Oh really? And what kind of pizza does Death order?” 

“Deep dish. Chicago style.” Cas kept laughing at Dean’s antics and Dean felt rather proud of himself. He was glad he could make Cas laugh so easily, that had to be a good sign. 

“Next time you two go out, let me know. I’ll be sure to steer clear.”

“What, you don’t want to meet death?” Dean flashed a crooked grin. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“My sense of adventure is giving a cute guy my number.”

Dean looked down and away, “Well, shucks.”

“Wait, did you think I meant you?” Cas asked, straight faced, voice flat.

“Uh-- I-- I mean-- if--” Dean felt like a complete ass.

“I’m kidding, Dean. I meant you.” Cas held out his hands, as if to calm Dean. A huge grin broke out on his face and Dean was sure this guy was going to mess with him a lot.

“That’s just not cool, dude. You don’t do that to a guy!”

“It was just too easy,” Cas shrugged. 

“You callin’ me easy?” Dean raised a brow at Cas.

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to find out.” Cas lifted a hand to tap a finger against his chin, looking contemplative. 

“I-- Who ARE you?” No one could throw Dean for a loop this easily.

“Castiel Novak?” Cas laughed again. 

“Yeah, no, I got that part. You’re just, I dunno, you’re different.”

Cas looked around, suspicious of their surroundings, then leaned forward, speaking in a quiet voice. “I always knew, since I was born, that I was different.”

Dean watched Cas, suspicious of him. 

“Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?”

“Okay.” 

“I’m gay, Dean. Always have been.”

Dean fell back against his seat, rolling his eyes, “Oh, no shit, Sherlock.” He threw his hand up in an exasperated gesture. Once again, Cas laughed at him.

“I’m just a regular guy, Dean. What makes me different?”

“You just, I guess you just say whatever is on your mind, it’s like you have no reservations.”

“What is the point of having reservations? We wouldn’t be here now if I did.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s, uh, it’s refreshing, the way you, you know, toss it all right back at me, whatever I say.” Dean thought that sentence made no sense, but that if he tried to express it any better, he would just make it more confusing.

“You mean I flirt back when you flirt with me?” Cas smirked.

Dean felt his face going red. He looked away and muttered, “Yeah, uh, that.” And then, look! Goodie! The waitress came back to save him. He just wished he wasn’t so red when she walked up, because she got that annoying look that girls get when they know a guy is blushing. The ‘aw how cute’ look. 

“Ya’ll ready for the check? This’ll be all together?” She twirled her finger in little circles, indicating the meal.

“Uh, what?” Dean looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Separate? I’m sorry, you two just looked so cute together, I thought-- Oh, gosh, I’m so embarrassed.” The waitress covered her mouth with both hands.

“One check will be fine,” Cas chimed in, smooth as hell. He looked over at Dean with a sparkle in his blue eyes, “I’ve got this.”

“What? No! Dude, what?” Eloquent as ever, Dean, good job.

“I’m showing you around town, that makes me the host, what kind of host makes the guest pay?”

The waitress stood there, staring between the two of them, waiting and nervous, like she didn’t know if she should stay or leave them.

“You can split the check, honey, thanks.” Dean smiled at the waitress.

“No, one check is fine,” Cas waved Dean off.

“Yeah, uhm... I’ll just... come back,” With that, the waitress backed up and escaped.

“Dude. Seriously. You don’t need to pay for me. This isn’t, like, a date, or anything.”

“And if it was?” Cas raised a brow.

“If it was, then I’d pay.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Dean, I had dinner, you only ate cheese fries. It’s no contest, I have the bigger portion.”

“I-- but--” Dean frowned, that was hard logic to beat. “Fine, this time, you win. But next time I’m paying.”

Cas grinned like he knew something Dean didn’t. It wasn’t until Dean looked at him, questioning, that he revealed it, “Next time, huh?”

“Dude, shut up.” Dean looked away and Cas laughed again. 

When the waitress came back, Cas already had his debit card out and handed it over before Dean could make any arguments. The waitress, grinning, took the card and ran away with it. Apparently she was on Cas’ side. Once the bill was settled, they headed back to the car, where Dean drove Cas back to the bakery and his little toy car.

They both sat in the Impala, engine idling and even though Dean knew this wasn’t a date, it felt like that moment where you walk someone to their door and say goodnight at the end of a date, anyway. He felt oddly nervous, but when he glanced over, Cas had that same cool, confident and calm look that he always seemed to have. Did nothing shake this guy?

“This was fun,” Cas said.

“Yeah, it was.”

“Give me a call if you want to hang out again sometime.”

“Yeah, you do the same,” Dean nodded. 

“I will,” There was nothing uncertain in the way Cas said that; it was kind of hot.

“Thanks for food and beer and showing me that place. It was pretty awesome.”

“My pleasure, Dean.” 

Dean was running out of things to say and Cas just kept sitting there, in the passenger seat of the Impala, seat belt off. What was he waiting for? 

“Have a good night, Cas.” 

Cas leaned in, hand planted on the bench seat between them. Dean felt like he must look like a deer in headlights, but that didn’t stop Cas’ actions. He tipped his head, brought his face close to Dean’s and paused just long enough to smile, before kissing Dean’s cheek.

It was quick and chast and sweet. And once again, Dean was totally taken off guard. He pulled back just a bit to look at Cas and saw those blue eyes up close. Dean’s lips were parted slightly, just shy of smiling. Cas’ eyes seemed fixated on Dean’s mouth for a moment before once again meeting Dean’s eyes.

“I’ve already had a good night, Dean.” 

Dean could feel his heart thumping against his chest, beating loud in his ears. Before he could make a move, though, Cas was retreating, leaving the car with that infuriatingly hot grin on his lips. Lips that Dean failed to kiss before the man could get away. Just before he was gone and the door shut, Dean found his voice again.

“Yeah. Me too...” 

He drove back to his apartment that night in a slight daze. 

Had that night really happened?

[***]

Sunday evening rolled around, Dean was pacing in circles around his small apartment’s living room, feeling dumb as he talked to himself, practicing for his upcoming job interview. He wasn’t usually the type to get nervous, but he really needed this job and really wanted it, to boot. Just when he reached levels of near-fret, his phone rang.

A quick glance at the exterior display told him that Sam was calling and Dean smiled, more at ease. “Hey, Sammy! How’s it going?”

“Hey, Dean! It’s going pretty good!” Sam’s voice was bright and happy and it made Dean homesick right away. “Just called to see how the new life was.”

“Man, it is good to hear your voice,” Dean confessed, because even if Sam would make fun of him for it, he could admit stuff like that to his brother.

“Wow, that bad?”

“Nah, not really. It was at first, then I found this place with the best pies in town and things turned around. Some cool people work there, too.”

“It would take pie for your life to get better. Did you get your job situation figured out?”

“Still working on that, I’m working at an auto shop now, but I’ve got an interview lined up at the fire station this week. They just called Thursday morning.”

“That’s awesome, dude! Congratulations!”

“Yeah, thanks man!”

“So, have you made any friends out there yet? Or are playing antisocial, lone wolf?” Dean could hear the teasing tone in Sam’s voice and glared, though his brother couldn’t see it.

“As a matter of fact, I did make a friend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, this dude at the pie shop. He’s pretty cool.”

“Pie shop clerks don’t count. That’s like saying your crack dealer is your friend, Dean.”

“Shut up, bitch. We hung out on Friday night.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, he’s showing me around town, since I’m new and all. Showed me this cool bar, the beer list is insane. He’s actually a really cool guy.”

“Uh-huh.” There was a suspicious tone to Sam’s voice, like he knew there was something more that Dean wasn’t telling him. Dean chose to ignore it.

“Anyway, the bar is cool, the pie is good and he’s a nice guy.”

“What’s his name?”

“Cas.”

“How old is he?”

“You giving me the third degree or somethin’ here, Sammy?”

“Does he seem about the same age as you?”

“Yeah, I guess?” Dean shrugged, and realized he’d been pacing through the whole conversation about Cas.

“Is he cute?”

“What?!”

“Is he cute?”

“Man, what do you want me to say? Yeah, he’s cute. He’s got this ridiculous hair that’s just all over the damn place, like he never brushes it. And his eyes are stupidly blue. Like, I didn’t think that was possible without those... colored contact things.” 

“I see,” Sam’s voice had a hint to it like he knew something; Dean was choosing to ignore it.

“He’s not short, but shorter than me and he’s got a nice smile and a good laugh. His voice is really, really deep. It’s kinda crazy.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And he bakes the pies there, at the shop. I mean, probably not all of them, or he’d probably never stop working, but he bakes pie, Sammy. And he’s an assistant manager, so he must be doing pretty well there.”

“Wow, sounds like you really got to know him,” Dean could practically hear Sam laughing.

“Dude, shut up. Just ‘cause you have to live vicariously through your much cooler older brother doesn’t mean you have to be a bitch about it.”

“Hey, shut up, jerk.” The laughter in Sam’s voice was more mirthful now than teasing. “So you, you gonna see him again?”

“I dunno, man, we only hung out the once. I’ll probably go back to the bakery, because I’m telling you, his pie is amazing.”

“I’m going to hope that’s not a euphemism for something.”

“Seriously, Sammy, you’re lucky you’re two states away, or I’d punch you.”

“Alright, alright, calm down.”

“But yeah, I dunno, maybe? I only just saw him on Friday. I gotta play it cool and stuff. I can’t just--”

A beep on his phone alerted Dean that he had someone else trying to call him. A quick glance told him it was Cas.

“Uh. Dude. Uhm, well, Cas is calling. So, uh...” Dean stammered into the phone to his baby brother, mentally kicking himself for being such a dope. 

“Go answer it. Talk to your pretty baker, then call me back when you’re off the phone to tell me all about it. Unless you two decide to have phone sex, in which case spare me.”

“Dude! So hanging up now!” Dean wasn’t going to admit it, but he was blushing at the thought of phone sex with Cas. He could hear his brother laughing as he clicked the button to switch from Sam’s call to Cas’. A quick, calming breath was taken before he spoke.

“Hey Cas, uh... what’s up?” Dean bit his lip.

“Hello, Dean. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Uh, nah, no. Nothing big, what’s up?” Didn’t he just ask that? Dean wiped a hand across his face, he really had to get it together.

“Not much, I just thought I would let you know I had a good time the other night.”

“Hey, yeah, me too.”

“I was wondering if you would be interested in getting together again? Are you free any time this week?”

“Yeah,” Dean was telling himself to play it cool, but his breath almost caught in his throat. He didn’t want to sound too excited at the prospect, though! “Sure, when is good for you? What did you have in mind?”

“I know a diner that is the best place to get lunch. They have pie, too, and it’s not exactly my pie, but it’s pretty good.”

“Well, it’s hard to beat the best pie in town.”

“So would you be interested in lunch sometime this week?”

“Uh, yeah, that’d be cool. I’ve got an interview Tuesday morning, so I’m working the night shift at the shop that day. Is that good for you?”

“Tuesday would be perfect.”

“Great. And I’m buyin’ this time!” Dean threw that in with a grin. He would pay Cas back for the meal the other night, no matter what.

Cas just laughed, “Alright, fine. So Tuesday at, say, 1? So you have time after the interview?”

“Yup. That should work.” Once again, Dean was having trouble figuring out when their conversation would end.

“Good. It’s a date then.” Cas paused and Dean wondered if Cas was grinning after he said that. “Hopefully we will have something to celebrate if the interview goes well. And if not, there’s always pie.”

“Yeah, there’s always pie.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday evening rolled around, Dean was pacing in circles around his small apartment’s living room, feeling dumb as he talked to himself, practicing for his upcoming job interview. He wasn’t usually the type to get nervous, but he really needed this job and really wanted it, to boot. Just when he reached levels of near-fret, his phone rang.

A quick glance at the exterior display told him that Sam was calling and Dean smiled, more at ease. “Hey, Sammy! How’s it going?”

“Hey, Dean! It’s going pretty good!” Sam’s voice was bright and happy and it made Dean homesick right away. “Just called to see how the new life was.”

“Man, it is good to hear your voice,” Dean confessed, because even if Sam would make fun of him for it, he could admit stuff like that to his brother.

“Wow, that bad?”

“Nah, not really. It was at first, then I found this place with the best pies in town and things turned around. Some cool people work there, too.”

“It would take pie for your life to get better. Did you get your job situation figured out?”

“Still working on that, I’m working at an auto shop now, but I’ve got an interview lined up at the fire station this week. They just called Thursday morning.”

“That’s awesome, dude! Congratulations!”

“Yeah, thanks man!”

“So, have you made any friends out there yet? Or are playing antisocial, lone wolf?” Dean could hear the teasing tone in Sam’s voice and glared, though his brother couldn’t see it.

“As a matter of fact, I did make a friend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, this dude at the pie shop. He’s pretty cool.”

“Pie shop clerks don’t count. That’s like saying your crack dealer is your friend, Dean.”

“Shut up, bitch. We hung out on Friday night.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, he’s showing me around town, since I’m new and all. Showed me this cool bar, the beer list is insane. He’s actually a really cool guy.”

“Uh-huh.” There was a suspicious tone to Sam’s voice, like he knew there was something more that Dean wasn’t telling him. Dean chose to ignore it.

“Anyway, the bar is cool, the pie is good and he’s a nice guy.”

“What’s his name?”

“Cas.”

“How old is he?”

“You giving me the third degree or somethin’ here, Sammy?”

“Does he seem about the same age as you?”

“Yeah, I guess?” Dean shrugged, and realized he’d been pacing through the whole conversation about Cas.

“Is he cute?”

“What?!”

“Is he cute?”

“Man, what do you want me to say? Yeah, he’s cute. He’s got this ridiculous hair that’s just all over the damn place, like he never brushes it. And his eyes are stupidly blue. Like, I didn’t think that was possible without those... colored contact things.” 

“I see,” Sam’s voice had a hint to it like he knew something; Dean was choosing to ignore it.

“He’s not short, but shorter than me and he’s got a nice smile and a good laugh. His voice is really, really deep. It’s kinda crazy.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And he bakes the pies there, at the shop. I mean, probably not all of them, or he’d probably never stop working, but he bakes pie, Sammy. And he’s an assistant manager, so he must be doing pretty well there.”

“Wow, sounds like you really got to know him,” Dean could practically hear Sam laughing.

“Dude, shut up. Just ‘cause you have to live vicariously through your much cooler older brother doesn’t mean you have to be a bitch about it.”

“Hey, shut up, jerk.” The laughter in Sam’s voice was more mirthful now than teasing. “So you gonna see him again?”

“I dunno, man, we only hung out the once. I’ll probably go back to the bakery, because I’m telling you, his pie is amazing.”

“I’m going to hope that’s not a euphemism for something.”

“Seriously, Sammy, you’re lucky you’re two states away, or I’d punch you.”

“Alright, alright, calm down.”

“But yeah, I dunno, maybe? I only just saw him on Friday. I gotta play it cool and stuff. I can’t just--”

A beep on his phone alerted Dean that he had someone else trying to call him. A quick glance told him it was Cas.

“Uh. Dude. Uhm, well, Cas is calling. So, uh...” Dean stammered into the phone to his baby brother, mentally kicking himself for being such a dope. 

“Go answer it. Talk to your pretty baker, then call me back when you’re off the phone to tell me all about it. Unless you two decide to have phone sex, in which case spare me.”

“Dude! So hanging up now!” Dean wasn’t going to admit it, but he was blushing at the thought of phone sex with Cas. He could hear his brother laughing as he clicked the button to switch from Sam’s call to Cas’. A quick, calming breath was taken before he spoke.

“Hey Cas, uh... what’s up?” Dean bit his lip.

“Hello, Dean. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Uh, nah, no. Nothing big, what’s up?” Didn’t he just ask that? Dean wiped a hand across his face, he really had to get it together.

“Not much, I just thought I would let you know I had a good time the other night.”

“Hey, yeah, me too.”

“I was wondering if you would be interested in getting together again? Are you free any time this week?”

“Yeah,” Dean was telling himself to play it cool, but his breath almost caught in his throat. He didn’t want to sound too excited at the prospect, though! “Sure, when is good for you? What did you have in mind?”

“I know a diner that is the best place to get lunch. They have pie, too, and it’s not exactly my pie, but it’s pretty good.”

“Well, it’s hard to beat the best pie in town.”

“So would you be interested in lunch sometime this week?”

“Uh, yeah, that’d be cool. I’ve got an interview Tuesday morning, so I’m working the night shift at the shop that day. Is that good for you?”

“Tuesday would be perfect.”

“Great. And I’m buyin’ this time!” Dean threw that in with a grin. He would pay Cas back for the meal the other night, no matter what.

Cas just laughed, “Alright, fine. So Tuesday at, say, 1? So you have time after the interview?”

“Yup. That should work.” Once again, Dean was having trouble figuring out when their conversation would end.

“Good. It’s a date then.” Cas paused and Dean wondered if Cas was grinning after he said that. “Hopefully we will have something to celebrate if the interview goes well. And if not, there’s always pie.”

“Yeah, there’s always pie.” 

[***]

Tuesday morning, Dean was nervous. He told himself it was more because of the interview than the lunch that was to follow. Lunch was easy, making sure he could get a job in his preferred profession, that was serious business. Dean put on his best suit, he had gotten it dry cleaned and pressed yesterday. He would be confident by the time he got to the interview, because if Dean was anything, he was good at his job. He loved his profession, saving people. It meant something and it was something he was passionate about. 

He arrived early to the interview and sat in the waiting area fidgeting. Dean felt out of place in a fire station wearing a suit, but he wanted to look professional for the interview. Everything about the interview was pretty standard; he sat in a small office with two men asking him the usual kinds of questions: What are his strengths, things to improve on, what he knew about the department? He gave the usual answers: He was a honest and hard worker, he always wanted to get the job done and not leave anyone behind as far as he could help it. He could stand to brush up on his people skills, which got a laugh from one of the men interviewing him. 

The meaningful part of the interview, Dean’s favorite stock question, was the classic, “Why would you be good at this job?”

He smiled when he was asked that question, more confident than ever, as he responded. “This job? This job is in my blood. My father was a firefighter after he left the marines and my grandpa on my mom’s side was a fireman too. It’s kind of the family business. But it’s not just in my blood, it’s in my heart. Now, I’m not the kind of guy to go to medical school and save lives that way, but I can save lives this way, by pulling people out of fires and changing a family’s life forever. 

“When I was four years old, my house burned down, I carried my baby brother out of that house. My brother was the first life I saved and I intend to do everything in my power to keep saving lives as long as I’ve got the means to do it.”

Both men interviewing Dean smiled and the one who seemed to be in charge stood from his seat, extending his hand to shake. Dean took it, gladly, and gave it a firm, steady shake.

“Well, Dean, I think we probably have a place on our team for a man like you.”

“Really, sir? Because it would mean the world to me.”

“Really, son.” The other man spoke, shaking Dean’s hand as well. “We’ll be getting back to you soon, but you may want to consider giving your mechanic friend a two week’s notice.” 

“Thank you, sir, thank you both!” Dean was all smiles and grins now as he walked out of the building, a little bounce in his step. He checked his watch for the time and realized it was nearing 1:00. He didn’t have time to go change, but decided that Cas seeing him in a suit may not be a bad thing. 

They didn’t agree on a place to meet, so Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Cas’ number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. Dean couldn’t deny that he felt a bit disappointed at not getting Cas, but he left a message anyway, “Hey! Cas! It’s Dean. I just got out of my interview. Where are you? Call me, or text or something.”

By the time Dean got into his car and left the parking lot, his pocket buzzed with a text message from Castiel. It said, “At work. Meet me here?” Dean didn’t bother responding, he just drove straight to the bakery, music cranked loud. It wasn’t very far from the fire department to the bakery, which suited Dean just fine. When he arrived, he got out of the car and strode into the delicious pastry shop with a kind of swagger that one gets from an interview that went very well. He saw Cas behind the counter, wearing his apron and covered in flour as usual, helping a woman with an order. Cas glanced over the customer’s shoulder and caught sight of Dean, his face lighting up with a smile that just made Dean’s grin grow larger. 

Dean waited in line behind the woman, and once she left, he stepped up to the counter, rested his elbow on it and leaned in towards Cas a little, smirking. “You free to take a break, Cas?”

“I am,” Cas responded coolly, but Dean could see the hint of a smile on his lips. He knew that Cas couldn’t resist his charms for long.

“How about we get out of this place then, so I can take you to lunch?” 

Dean was vaguely aware of the fact that a few other customers were watching this interaction. A young woman that worked behind the counter was practically ogling them and Dean didn’t care one bit. Not right now, anyway.

“Sounds good to me,” Cas nodded and took off his apron. He passed by the young blonde woman on his way out from behind the counter. “I’ll be back in a bit, Becky. Will you be fine here?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely, of course!” The girl, Becky, nodded vigorously. She looked like she might start drooling at any moment. Dean found her simultaneously weird and hilarious, but once Cas was around to the customer side of the counter, he realized he didn’t care about her. Dean walked them out of the bakery and over to his car, unlocking the door and opening it for Cas.

“So I take it the interview went well,” Cas commented as he took a seat in the Impala.

“I think I’m basically a shoe-in,” Dean answered once he was seated as well. When he turned on the car, the music blasted and he gave Cas a sheepish look before turning it down. Cas just laughed, though, and didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s wonderful, Dean. Shall we go celebrate?” 

“Absolutely! Where to?” 

Cas gave them directions to the sandwich shop, which he claimed was the best place in town to get lunch. On the drive over, Dean told Cas about the interview and Cas politely smiled and listened to the details. Once there, they took a seat at a table with booth seats and let a waiter take their order. 

“Confession?” Cas said after a moment of brief silence between them. “I feel completely under dressed at the moment.” He was wearing a white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans. On top of all that, he was covered in flour and even a couple tiny bits of dough. Even his dark hair was lightly dusted by flour in a few places. 

“Nah, I like all the flour, it, like, suits you,” Dean grinned. If he was perfectly honest with himself, he thought it was really friggin’ adorable. “But if it makes you feel better...” Dean pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves on his suit shirt, then loosened his tie a bit.

Cas stared at him rather intently and Dean could swear he sucked in his bottom lip and bit it.

“That better?” Dean asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah...” Cas nodded slowly. “Though...” He pursed his lips in thought, then looked down and wiped his thumb across his arm. Leaning forward, Cas reached out and brushed his thumb across Dean’s cheek, smearing a bit of flour across it, then grinned. “That helps.”

Dean stared at Cas as he smudged the flour, then just burst out laughing, “Alright, Cas.” 

Cas leaned back against the booth and just smiled at Dean, which made Dean fidget awkwardly. The server came back to give them their food in the meantime. 

“So, how has work been today?” Dean finally asked. 

“Not too bad, spent most of the morning baking cupcakes for a 5-year-old’s birthday party. It was princess themed. I’m a little surprised I’m not covered in pink frosting.” 

Dean laughed and shook his head, “Man, I don’t know how you do it. I think I might get sick around that much pink.”

“I just think about how delicious they are and it’s alright.”

“Do you ever get tired of all that sugar? I mean, I don’t think I would ever get enough pie, but being around it that much?”

“I am sure to balance out the sugar with healthy doses of burgers, beer and the occasional salad. I don’t eat that many sweets outside of work and I only eat bits here and there while I’m baking.” 

“That makes sense. So what’s your favorite thing to eat, then?” 

“Cheeseburgers. They make me very happy. What about you?”

Dean laughed. “Apple pie or cherry pie. They’re basically tied.”

“Good to know,” Cas grinned at obtaining this knowledge. Dean wondered if maybe Cas was filing away this knowledge for future reference and secretly hoped he was. 

“So, what kinda music do you listen to?” 

“Mostly just whatever is on the radio. We listen to pop radio at the bakery and those songs just sort of get stuck in your head after a while.” Cas shrugged, then laughed when he saw the expression of distaste on Dean’s face.

“Yeah... my little brother listens to that cr-- stuff.”

“What do you listen to?”

“Classic rock. Mostly like, Led Zeppelin and AC/DC and those kinds of bands.”

Cas laughed, “So the polar opposite of what I listen to.”

“Yeah, basically. But that’s okay, I guess I’ll tolerate it.”

“I’m so glad.” Cas flashed a smile and Dean wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not.”

The waitress came by to take their empty plates away and gave them the check, which Dean promptly took and handed back to her with his debit card.

“Thank you for lunch, Dean.” Cas said, without a fight.

“Thanks for food the other night and for celebrating an interview gone well with me.” 

“I hate to leave, but I should probably get back to work now.” 

“Yeah, I gotta get changed and get to the shop, anyway...” They both got up and headed out of the sandwich shop. “This was really good, though. I’ll have to come back again sometime.”

“Like I said, best place to get lunch.” 

“Didn’t get to try their pie, though. We should come back sometime.”

“I believe that can be arranged.” Cas smiled.

Dean nodded in his agreement and they got into the car. He drove Cas back to the bakery and parked just outside. “So, uh... hey, what are you doing later tonight?”

“It’s a Tuesday, so not much,” Cas smiled. “Why?”

“You wanna maybe hang out for a bit? I can call you when I leave work...”

“I’d love to, Dean.”

“Great! Then I’ll see you later?” 

“Sure.” Cas agreed and, just like the other night, leaned in to kiss Dean’s cheek before he escaped the Impala and headed back into work. Dean wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn there was a bit of a bounce in Cas’ step as he walked.

[***]

Somehow, work seemed to drag and fly by at the same time for Dean, once he got to the auto shop. He never knew a mechanic to stay open as late as Joe’s Auto Shop and kept looking at the time, waiting for 7:30 when he could leave. When he got caught up in fixing a car, hours passed, but when he was working at the front desk waiting for customers, it just dragged on. He would look at the clock, then after what felt like an hour had passed, he looked again and saw it was only 10 minutes later. 

When 7:30 finally rolled around, he hurried to help close up the shop and rushed home to shower and change, idly laughing at himself for wearing three different outfits in one day. But he wasn’t going to wear a suit to work or hang out with Cas wearing grease-covered clothing. He did smile when he noticed a smudge of oil on his face where Cas had brushed flour earlier that day. Wow, he had it bad, didn’t he? Once he was ready to go, he called up Castiel and got directions to the baker’s apartment and made his way there. 

Castiel’s apartment was in a nice complex that Dean noted wasn’t particularly far from his home. Though, as it turned out, nothing in Pontiac seemed particularly far from anywhere else. He found he liked that small town feel. He found the building with Cas’ apartment, parked and walked up one flight of stairs to knock on his door, rocking on his feet while he waited for Cas. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel was wearing an old, threadbare grey tee shirt that hugged his form and a pair of jeans with tears in the knee. 

“Hey Cas... lookin’ good.” 

“Thanks,” He stepped outside and locked up his apartment. “Are you interested in going for a walk?”

“A walk? Yeah, sure... Anywhere you had in mind?”

“Sort of, yes.” Cas nodded and gestured towards the staircase. Dean shrugged and walked down the steps, then waited for Cas to lead the way. “It’s a nice night.”

“It is.” Dean agreed, falling into step beside Cas, who led them through the apartment complex and out a back gate through the parking deck. They remained silent as they walked, enjoying the relative quiet of the night. Cas quickly directed them down a path that led to a slightly wooded area, most likely created by the complex, but pleasant nonetheless. It led them to a small playground with slides, swings and other equipment to play on. Park benches lined the outer edges of the playground. 

“A playground, huh?” Dean asked, giving Cas a sideways grin.

“I like them,” He shrugged. “They’re especially pleasant at night.” 

“Do you just come here and run around playing or something?” Dean was laughing at this prospect.

“No, mostly just sit on a bench or a swing and enjoy. It’s better to share it with someone, though.” 

“Yeah.” 

Cas walked over to some of the playground equipment, things Dean didn’t recognize because he hadn’t been to a playground in ages, and climbed onto it. It appeared to be a pole with rungs attached to the top and bottom. Cas stepped onto the bottom rung and held onto the top rung, leaning over it because he was a grown up, not a child. When he stepped on, the thing started to spin around as if on its own. 

“Having fun there?” Dean stepped closer and watched with amusement as Cas spun around a few times.

“Yes.” Cas lifted his head to look at Dean, but he had to keep twisting his head around from one side to the other to keep his eyes on Dean as he spun about. “But I’m not sure I know how to stop.”

“What do you mean you don’t know how to stop?”

“It’s kind of spinning on its own.” Cas looked down at the thing again. “I think it’s balanced to just keep tilting and using your own motion to keep you spinning.”

Dean had to see for himself exactly what Cas was talking about and climbed onto one of the same things next to Castiel. Sure enough, once he started moving on it, the thing kept spinning around. “What is this, some kind of vomit machine for kids?”

Castiel’s laughter was his initial reply. “Honestly, I am uncertain how to stop.”

Dean looked over at Cas, “Just jump off.” To prove his point, he jumped off his own self-spinning playground toy and walked over to Cas, who just kept spinning.

“I don’t think I can...” He released one hand from the top rung, wobbled a bit and grabbed on again. Dean laughed heartily at Castiel’s inability to disentangle himself from a thing made for children. Once he got over his laughter, Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and took a few steps to slow him down.

“Thank you!” Cas attempted to step off the equipment now that he had stopped, but once he was on solid ground again, he just stumbled. Dean kept a hold on his arm and Cas fell against him. “The world is spinning.” He started laughing as he spoke.

Wrapping his arms around Cas to support him, Dean laughed at the man’s dismay. “Lightweight, man. Can’t even handle kid’s playground equipment?” 

“That thing is made of trickery!” Cas accused, lifting his head from Dean’s chest to glare at the thing he had barely escaped. Dean couldn’t help but laugh more at that.

“Finally, something that throws you off balance, for a change.” Dean snickered, grinning down at Cas.

“I’m perfectly fine!” Cas pushed away from Dean’s chest and tried to walk on his own, but only stumbled and fell, laughing the whole while.

“Oh yeah, you’re fine.” Dean caught Cas before he hit the ground, arms wrapped about his chest and under his arms to keep him up. Cas gave in and turned to face Dean, hugging onto him. They were both laughing, but the laughter died out slowly as they both stared at each other. 

Dean was the one to close the distance between them. He watched Cas close his eyes before closing his own and tipped his head, bringing their lips together in their first proper kiss. It was just a light kiss, lips pressed to lips, arms sliding around each other. Dean’s hands were palm-flat against Castiel’s back as Cas’ hands gripped the front of Dean’s shirt. Dean could feel Castiel’s lips smiling against his and felt his heart quicken. The kiss lingered on until Cas pulled back easily and looked up at Dean with an open-mouthed smile. 

That expression alone was enough to make Dean kiss Castiel again, this time more fiercely, holding him tight to his body. Cas lifted himself up on his toes and slid his hands up Dean’s chest until he could wrap his arms around Dean’s neck. Cas felt good in Dean’s arms, small but strong and he fit perfectly against Dean. The kiss was hard now, passionate. Dean opening his lips, encouraging Cas to do the same. When lips parted, Dean’s tongue darted out into Cas’ mouth, exploring. It was warm and wet and hot as hell. 

Cas hummed softly into the kiss and the sound did things to Dean. He felt a tightness in his stomach that made him nearly cling to Castiel. Letting go didn’t seem to be an option any time soon. One hand slid down from the small of Cas’ back to grab his hip, arm wound completely around Cas’ back, trapping him against Dean’s body. Cas didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, pressing their hips together. 

That feeling of Cas’ crotch so close made Dean gasp, which broke the kiss. Cas wasn’t having it, though. He trailed kisses down Dean’s cheek to his neck, where he bit softly, just under Dean’s ear. Dean tilted his head back, closed his eyes and sighed out, breath hot. Cas wouldn’t relent and now Dean felt dizzy, as if he might be the one to fall over. 

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was a rough, hoarse whisper. It made Cas pause in his movements and smile against Dean’s neck.

“Yes, Dean?” 

“N-nothing...” Dean stuttered, because he hadn’t had anything to say other than Cas’ name. 

“Com on,” Cas placed one more kiss to Dean’s neck, then pulled back. He took Dean by the hand and led him away from the playground equipment.

“Where we going?” Dean asked, still a little breathless. He easily let himself be pulled away by Cas.

“Home.” Cas said simply.

“Oh.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas led Dean back to his apartment, pulled him through the door, then pushed it closed inside. He stood just in front of the door and looked up at Dean with an intense stare. Dean stood there, unsure of where to go or what to do for the moment. He watched as Cas seemed to stalk forward, hands lifting to Dean’s hips and pulling their bodies together.

“Hey...” Dean said quietly, letting himself be moved.

“Hey,” Cas cast a lopsided grin. “Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” As he asked this, Cas leaned in and started kissing at Dean’s neck. 

Dean tipped his head away from Cas, giving him all the access he wanted to his neck, “Tomorrow? No, why?” Dean wasn’t even really thinking about it. It was hard to remember his schedule with Cas’ hands making their way to his back and his lips kissing their way to his jaw.

“Good... Because you’re staying over tonight.” Cas nipped lightly at Dean’s jaw.

“That so?” Dean had to suppress a shiver.

“Mm-hmm, it is... so.” Walking forward, he forced Dean back against the wall in the entryway. He captured the taller man’s lips in a kiss, continuing that kiss from the park.

Dean’s hands finally caught up to the action and he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s more slender body. He liked the way Cas felt strong and muscular, but Dean could still get his arms all the way around the man. Pulling Cas tight to his body, Dean canted his head to the side, opened his lips and kissed Cas deeply. He took in every aspect of Castiel his senses could register: The smell of cinnamon from the bakery, the softness of his full lips, the deep hum of pleasure he let out as he pinned their bodies together. 

They stood kissing in the foyer, lips joined, tongues tangling, until Dean moved forward, away from the wall, forcing Cas to step back. Dean lifted a hand to the back of Cas’ head, fingers slipping into brown locks as he led him backwards through the apartment towards the couch. Cas and Dean both tripped up a couple times, stumbling over each other as they tried to walk without breaking the kisses. 

It didn’t work, though, because after tripping the third time, just before reaching the couch, they both broke out into snickers. Dean slung an arm around Cas’ waist and drew him back in. Cas grinned as he was pinned to Dean by one strong arm. He brought his lips close to Dean’s without touching. As Dean leaned forward to meet his lips, Cas pulled away, flashing an open-mouthed smile and meeting Dean’s eyes with a teasing glint in his own. Dean’s free hand lifted to the back of Cas’ neck, holding him in place so he could kiss the man roughly. Cas let his knees go a bit weak, all but falling into Dean’s embrace.

As the kiss broke apart, Cas walked them back to the couch, a hand to Dean’s chest pushed him down to sit, then Cas climbed into his lap, resting knees on either side of Dean’s hips. He held himself up a bit to take the higher ground, looking down into Dean’s eyes with another smile. Both hands came up to cup Dean’s cheeks, fingers splaying out, then sliding to the back of his head as he stole another kiss. Dean found he liked how Cas liked to take control and easily let him do so.

With Cas straddling Dean, standing up on his knees, Dean’s hands went exploring. Starting at the backs of Cas’ knees, he slowly slid them upwards, fingertips caressing Cas’ inner thigh, making Cas suck in a breath mid-kiss and nearly shudder. Grinning, Dean brought his hands to a rest on Castiel’s ass, giving him a squeeze. Seeming to enjoy it, Cas pushed back into those hands briefly and the tone of his kiss shifted. A bite was given to Dean’s bottom lip, which left Dean’s head fuzzy with pleasure. With hands placed firmly on Cas’ hips, he pulled Cas down to sit in his lap, then shifted forward on the couch beneath Cas. Their bodies lined up flush against one another and Dean hooked an arm around Cas’ waist to keep him close. 

Cas’ hands roamed, sliding through Dean’s hair, nails scratching at the back of his head, fingers clenching the back of his neck and shoulder. Dean’s hands pressed palm-flat against Cas’ back, held his hips, skirted under the hem of Cas’ shirt. Bare skin felt warm against Dean’s fingers and he chanced to stray higher up the man’s back, sliding along his spine. The soft hum of pleasure from Cas and the way he pressed himself down against Dean’s crotch told Dean he was doing well. Taking a chance, Dean grabbed the hem of Cas’ shirt and pulled it up and off over his head. Cas moved eagerly to help and they tossed the shirt somewhere on the couch. 

Free of the shirt, Cas grinned at Dean, tipping his head casually to the side and watching him as Dean’s eyes roamed over the plains of Castiel’s chest. He lifted his hands to stroke down over it, reveling in the way Cas tipped his head back and sighed at the motion. Castiel’s body was awesome. His arms and shoulders were well toned, his abs were surprisingly muscular, his skin was soft, smooth and warm. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Dean said, almost without thinking. 

Cas’ laugh was inviting, “Thanks. You’re not half bad, yourself.” He cupped Dean’s face with one hand, thumb brushing along his stubble-covered cheek. 

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into that touch for a moment. When he opened his eyes, one look at Cas’ body and he was filled with lust again. Leaning forward, he pressed lips to Cas’ neck, kissing and sucking at it. Cas tipped his head back again, mouth slack and sounds emitting from his throat that made Dean want to tear both their clothes off right then.

There was no stopping the roam of Dean’s hands now. One hand kept mostly to Cas’ back or side, fingers taking a firm hold wherever they purchased. His other hand did the more interesting work, trailing down from Cas’ neck across his chest, finding soft nipples and working them hard between his fingers. Cas sucked in a breath at the feel and Dean kept at it, bringing his mouth to the other nipple, catching it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it. Cas was turning to putty in his hands, moaning and panting. He kept running fingers through Dean’s hair, combing through it with the need to touch. Dean thought it would be fun to torture Castiel like this forever. 

Then again, there were other things to do with Cas that would be way more fun. Dean’s hands came down to rest on the backs of Castiel’s hips, this time with fingers dipping under the waist of Cas’ jeans. When Cas felt that, he lifted his head and looked at Dean, giving him a little shake of the head. He pressed palms to Dean’s chest and pushed him back against the couch, retaking control of the situation, eyes narrowing playfully at Dean.

“What?” Dean laughed as he looked up at Cas.

Cas didn’t say anything, he trailed his hands down Dean’s chest to his waist, ghosting over his crotch briefly. A wicked smile touched Cas’ lips as Dean bit his lip in anticipation, but Cas moved his hands back up again, slipping them under Dean’s shirt to push it up over his torso. It was almost painfully slow and Dean was sure Cas was teasing him now, but once he got to Dean’s arms, the shirt was pulled off completely and tossed to join Cas’ discarded shirt. 

Blue eyes raked over Dean’s chest, drinking in the sight of him before the man nodded approvingly, which made Dean laugh.

“Glad I meet expectations,” he said derisively. 

“Exceeds expectations is more apt,” Cas murmured, fingers now playing over Dean’s chest. He ran his hands over Dean’s pecs and Dean flexed under him, just to show off. “Definitely exceeds.” 

Dean laughed and kissed Cas, finding he could get very used to the man in his lap. They made out again, now with bare chests pressing together, adding to the heat of the moment. Somewhere in the midst of it all, Cas began grinding down against Dean, who could do nothing but thrust his hips back up to meet him. He found that jeans were getting in the way in a painful way. The fabric was too constricting and not at all soft. 

Cas asked him to spend the night, there was no question where this was all headed, still as Dean’s hands hovered over the button of Cas’ jeans, he paused, waiting for direction or confirmation or something to say this is what Cas wanted. He pulled away from the kiss, looked through half-lidded eyes at Cas and tried to catch his attention.

“Hey, Cas...” Dean found his own voice gruff, colored by lust.

“Yes, Dean...” Cas’ voice was breathy; he moved the kiss down along Dean’s jaw. 

“You wanna move this party to the bedroom?”

Cas brought lips to Dean’s ear, panted hot breath over it and answered in a bedroom whisper, “Absolutely.” 

It was enough to make Dean ache for Cas. He gripped those hips firmly, slid off the couch with Cas in tow and stood. Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean to keep himself up during the motion, but he swung his legs down to stand on his own. He stepped back a single pace to put distance between them, then gave Dean a once over and smiled. Reaching out, he grabbed the front of Dean’s jeans, fingers tucked under the waistband at the fly and walked backwards towards his bedroom. Dean happily let himself get tugged along, liking this. 

Cas kept his eyes on Dean as he walked, knowing his home well enough not to run into anything. Dean could do nothing but match that gaze, following after him like a man hypnotized. Into the bedroom they went and Dean barely noticed anything about it, too focused on Cas, who flipped on the lightswitch as they entered. He turned Dean around and placed a hand to his chest, pushing him into the room and towards the bed in the center of the room. Traveling few steps into the room, Cas gave Dean a firm shove, knocking him back onto bed.

A goofy grin slowly crept across Dean’s lips as he lifted himself up on his elbows, watching Cas stalk forward. He leaned over Dean on the bed, fingers hooking into jeans again and coming to the fly. Cas slowly unfastened the button, gripped the zipper and pulled it down without haste. Dean watched with a raised brow, wondering how long Cas would make this process take. The man seemed to have a penchant for teasing. It could make things interesting.

Loosened jeans felt better though, and Dean lifted his hips up off the bed suggestively, letting his weight rest on his arms. Cas took the hint easily enough and, after taking Dean’s shoes off, grabbed his jeans to pull them off. They were tossed aside to the ground, leaving Dean in nothing now but underwear. His erection was more than obvious, straining the fabric at the crotch of his boxers. Rather than free it, Cas took the time to get his own shoes and socks off, never taking his eyes from Dean. 

Giving a little nod towards the headboard, Cas spoke. “Move back.” Meanwhile, he unfastened the button fly of his own jeans.

Taking the direction, Dean shifted back on the bed until he was at the pillows, waiting for Cas. Satisfied, Cas climbed onto the bed and crawling up and looking very much like a prowling panther that was ready to eat Dean alive. So help him, Dean hoped he would. He took up a place between Dean’s legs as he neared and lowered himself enough to meet Dean’s lips in a kiss.

There was a different mood to the kiss now, it was full of muted heat and passion, firm and absolutely certain. Cas held the control and he was stating it in the kiss. Dean let himself fall back against the bed, lifting his arms to circle around Cas’ waist, pulling him down. The sound of their moans mingled as bodies pressed together, this time only separated by the thin fabric of their boxers. Dean bucked his hips up against Cas’ while one hand slid down the other man’s back to grab a handful of his ass. Cas pressed down against him, rocking his hips in a small thrusting motion, to rub their cocks up against each other. 

The kiss broke as Dean groaned low, “Shit, Cas...” Fingers squeezed a little harder on that firm ass in his hand. 

Cas grinned with pleasure at Dean’s reactions and positioned himself just right to grind against Dean and drive him crazy. Dean let himself fall back against the bed, head lolling to the side as he gasped. 

“You feel good...” Dean murmured, eyes closed, hips thrusting. He felt the rush of desire, the need to get the last bit of clothes remaining clothes off. His hand slid up Cas’ ass to grab the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down. 

“So do you,” Castiel nearly growled against Dean’s ear before biting at it and making Dean groan again. Shifting his weight, Cas moved down Dean’s body, pressing kisses and bites along his skin, from neck down to nipples. Hands trailed down his chest and sides, teasing, squeezing, gripping, groping. 

When his fingers met with Dean’s boxers, they hooked under the waist and tugged them down carefully over Dean’s erection. Dean pulled his legs free and let them rest on either side of Castiel. He grinned up at Cas, seeing the hungry look in those blue eyes. Lowering himself down again, Cas took Dean’s cock in his hand stroking along the length of it. 

Dean clenched his teeth and let his eyes roll back as his breath started coming short and his heartbeat quickened. Cas’ hand felt good, strong and sure. He stroked expertly over Dean’s already hard shaft, bringing Dean to the point of writhing beneath Cas’ attentions. The motion was slow but good, fingers sliding smoothly over the skin, gently milking him until precum was dribbling out of the head of his penis. 

Then Cas shifted back, leaning down over Dean. He held the base of the shaft and slowly licked a trail up the underside of Dean’s erection. His tongue traveled all the way up then swirled around the top before Cas’ mouth took Dean in completely. Dean groaned in appreciation as that perfect warm mouth closed over him. He lifted a hand to Cas’ head, stroking fingers through brown hair as his head bobbed up and down. 

Cas was as good at giving head as he was at making out and jerking him off, Dean couldn’t wait until they got to the actual fucking. He was writhing on the bed now, already sweating, his body feeling hot all over. One hand was clenched in the sheets, his back was arched up off the bed, his head thrown back in desire. Unholy sounds were coming out of Dean’s mouth, a mixture of moans, grunts and softly spoken curses. When he could catch his breath long enough he looked down at Cas and was occasionally met with dark blue eyes staring up at him. In those moments, Cas moved slowly, swirling his tongue in just the right way over the head of his penis until Dean groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes.

“Shit, Cas... You’re gonna make me come before we fuck at this rate.” Dean panted out the words.

Cas gave Dean one last suck before lifting himself off of Dean’s shaft, “No, I’m not.” He placed little kisses along the underside and sat upright. “Have a little faith, Dean.” 

“Oh, I got a lot of faith in you. Just not so much in my ability to hold it together around you,” Dean chuckled, ignoring the fact that his cheeks were flushed.

“Well, then have faith in me keeping you together,” Cas grinned and kissed his way up Dean’s body until their bodies were slotted together once more. Dean’s arms instantly wound around Cas, pulling him down closer. He slid a hand up the center of the smaller man’s back until he could card his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Their lips met in a hard kiss, tongues tangling together in a passionate perry as hips rocked together. Dean hiked a leg up over Castiel’s hip, pulling him down into the place between his legs.

“Shit, Cas... We’re gonna have to do this like, now,” Dean was panting into the kiss. His fingers clenched in Cas’ hair.

“Gladly,” He pressed Dean into the bed and kissed him hard once more. Then he growled out a, “Wait here” against those lips before Cas pulled away completely. He moved to the edge of the bed to grab a condom pack and the lube. Situating himself between Dean’s legs once again, Cas sat on his knees, tossed the bottle onto the bed and readied the condom. He rolled it down over his erect shaft, biting his bottom lip in concentration as he did so. Or, perhaps, it was just to look sexier, because that worked on Dean, who anxiously watched those long fingers stroke the condom down over his considerable girth.

Next was the lube, a generous portion was squeezed out into Castiel’s hand, rubbed between his fingers, as if to warm up the cool substance before he leaned over Dean. Clean hand was placed on the bed beside Dean’s hip and blue eyes met green as he moved the lube-covered fingers to Dean’s entrance. It was slow at first, just one finger, testing Dean, seeing how much stretching he needed. 

At that first finger, Dean groaned and let his body relax after initially tensing. He wanted Cas bad and knew his own body well. Once relaxed enough for that intrusion, Dean pushed himself down onto Cas, aching for more. The second finger slid in easily and Cas began stretching Dean open, smiling as Dean rode those fingers and panting for more. A few strokes with three fingers proved to be more than enough for Dean.

“Cas, if you don’t get in me now, I’m gonna lose my freakin’ mind.” He was sweating now, writhing, eyes closed, lips parted as he gasped. Then Castiel pulled his fingers out and Dean groaned at the loss. It was quickly remedied when Cas lifted Dean’s hips, angling him just right and took position. He had covered his own shaft in lube while Dean was distracted and now Cas’ hand was guiding it into Dean’s hole. Their eyes met again and Dean was trapped in the intense gaze. He let himself drown in it as Cas thrust into him, slow at first, but firm. 

Once their bodies were connected, Dean let out a long groan that mingled with a rough grunt from Castiel. Both of Castiel’s hands took purchase on Dean’s hips, holding him firm as they both got comfortable with Cas buried deep inside Dean. Cas dropped his head for a moment, panting, eyes losing that intense stare to go unfocused. It was awesome to see Cas affected.

“You feel good...” The the man growled out, lifting his head to look at Dean once again. A slow smile crawled across his lips and the moment Dean returned it, Cas pulled out and pressed back into Dean. The thrusts began to pick up pace with Castiel shoving deep into Dean, who pressed his shoulders against the bed and rocked his hips to meet each thrust.

They both succumbed to loud moans and grunts of pleasure as skin slapped together between them. Dean’s erection bobbed against his stomach, his legs wrapped around Castiel’s hips, pulling him in deeper with each motion. They were both covered in sweat now and Dean lifted a hand to run through Cas’ long hair, loving the way it stuck up in random directions, slicked with sweat. Cas panted a laugh around his almost dark smile when Dean’s fingers clung to long strands, giving them a tug. He shoved into Dean harder, moving a hand to hold the larger man’s broad shoulder, using it as leverage. 

Dean threw his head back as he moaned at the sudden onslaught, loving every moment of it. Taking it as an invitation, Cas lowered himself to attack that neck, kissing, biting, sucking at the places that made Dean moan harder. Lips made their way to Dean’s ear, where he bit the lobe once before growling in that deep bedroom voice of his.

“Touch yourself,” Cas ordered. With the way he was positioned, holding himself up over Dean and doing most of the thrusting, he couldn’t manage to jerk Dean off without toppling on top of him. Dean gasped at the growled order and quickly complied. With one hand still gripping Castiel’s hair, the other moved to his own cock and began stroking. He tried to keep pace with Castiel’s thrusting, but found his hand stumbling to a stop as waves of pleasure kept overwhelming him.

“Ahh! God damn, Cas...” Dean gasped out as Cas hit him hard and deep, stimulating his prostate and making Dean nearly lose himself. “I’m not gonna last any longer at thi--” He was cut off as Cas hit that spot once again.

“Good. ‘Cause I won’t, either.” Both hands returned to Dean’s hips as he thrust with reckless abandon, aiming to throw Dean over the edge of pleasure, even if his hand didn’t continue stroking. The harsh grunts from Dean leading up to his release were too much for Castiel to handle in addition to everything else. Fortunately for Castiel, the hard thrusts were more than enough to cause Dean’s release. They both tensed, mere seconds apart, and came hard together. 

Buried deep in Dean, Cas held himself with an arm at Dean’s side and used his free hand to stroke Dean through his orgasm, milking him for all he was worth as Dean’s muscles clenched and unclenched around Castiel’s shaft. They were both panting roughly and Cas dropped his head, resting it against the crook of Dean’s shoulder and neck. Dean’s arms circled around Castiel, pulling him into a hold as he felt his heart beating hard inside his chest. He chuckled breathlessly and stroked a clean hand through Castiel’s hair.

“That was pretty good...” Dean murmured and felt Cas smile against his neck. 

“Only pretty good?” Cas nipped at Dean’s neck.

“Oh, right, sorry. It was fucking awesome, Cas.”

“That’s more like it,” Cas chuckled and kissed the place he bit on Dean’s neck. A moment passed as they both calmed and caught their breath. “You want to stay the night?”

“Dude, yes.” Dean said without any hesitation. He turned his head to steal Castiel’s lips in a warm kiss, which Cas returned easily. Once their lips separated, Dean shrugged, “May wanna clean up a bit before sleeping though.”

Cas chuckled and nodded. He kissed Dean’s nose in what Dean would normally thing was way too cute a gesture, but somehow it was acceptable from a guy who just fucked your brains out. After sitting up again, Castiel set a hand on Dean’s chest and slowly pulled out of him. They both hissed a little at the loss but then mirrored smiles at one another. 

“Come on, bathroom’s this way...” Cas got to his feet off the bed, looking a little wobbly on his feet, which just made Dean’s smile grow. He took a moment just to appreciate Castiel’s naked body before dragging himself out of bed, walking a little awkwardly himself. Cas got to the bathroom first, of course, and disposed of the condom before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. He turned to lean back against the counter and grabbed Dean’s wrist, pulling him closer. 

Dean obliged and stood between Cas’ legs. He smiled as he watched Castiel lift that washcloth and run it over his chest, cleaning away the semen that covered it. His hands were sure but delicate at the same time and those blue eyes watched the work he did. When Cas was finished, Dean caught his wrist, took the cloth away and tossed it into the sink. He drew Castiel into a hug and leaned down to kiss the man, slow and steady. 

Cas seemed to go a little breathless in his arms and it made Dean smile into the kiss. Moments ago, this same man had him completely undone on the bed and was practically swooning into this kiss now. 

“Dunno ‘bout you, but I’m ready for sleep,” Dean said, intending to make it sound funny, but the words came out in nearly a whisper against Castiel’s lips. 

“I agree,” Cas said, then led Dean back to the bed, where they curled up together. Dean stretched out on his back and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, hauling him in close. Castiel was content to rest his head against Dean’s shoulder, arm draped across the other man’s chest, and they both drifted off to sleep.

[***]

The next morning, Dean woke alone in Castiel’s bed. He smiled as he woke, remembering the amazing sex from the night before, but frowned when he realized he was alone. Sitting up, he glanced around the room but got no answers, until delicious smells wafted in from, presumably, the kitchen. He got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and followed his nose to find an equally unclothed Castiel baking. Music was playing from a radio on the counter, some pop band Dean would never be caught dead listening to, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Cas shook his hips in time with the beat. 

Dean smiled as he moved into the kitchen and leaned against a counter on the opposite side from where Cas was working. He watched the man wiggle his hips and hum along while he rolled out some dough on the counter. 

“So is this just an every morning Castiel routine? Or only on the mornings after you have awesome sex with hot guys?” Dean grinned and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Cas jumped a little and twisted his upper body to look at Dean. “Maybe you will have to make a habit of spending the night to find out.” 

God help Dean if Castiel didn’t just wink at him before returning to rolling out the dough. “I think I can live with that challenge.”

“I made eggs and toast,” Cas nodded to the stove. “Help yourself.”

“What are you baking?” Dean asked as he grabbed a plate that had been set out on the counter and served himself breakfast.

“Pie, of course,” Cas chuckled.

“Of course. What was I thinking?” He grinned and began eating. Dean could definitely get used to these kinds of mornings, especially seeing a mostly naked Cas wiggling his hips to music (even it was terrible music). Especially when pie was involved. Dating a baker was a great idea. 

Later that morning, when breakfast was finished, dishes were washed and the pie was taken out of the oven and ready to eat, the pair of them were seated at Castiel’s small breakfast table. They sat across from each other, legs stretched out beneath the table, pressed together at the ankle. Castiel looked up and met Dean’s eyes with a smile. Dean smiled back, took a bite of his pie and decided then, that Pity Party Pie had absolutely nothing on Morning After Pie.


End file.
